Even the strong
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sasukes' life through out the years. Kakashi and Anko take Sasuke in as their kid. Now he has kids of his own. Will he live by Kakashi's teachings of Even the Strong? Please r&r. flames are taken with open arms. I want to know what you think!
1. Even the strong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

KAKASHI POV

I was having a pleasant dream beside my beloved wife Anko. It was three in the morning a time when normal humans were a sleep. Well tell that to our new son Sasuke. His clan was just killed and the Hokage placed him in Anko and I care.

Slowly I arrows from the bed. My walk turned into a sprint when the whimpering became screaming for deer life. This kid had gone through so much and now he is living with two adults who don't have a clue about kids. This was goanna end well.

" Ahhhh!" Tears streamed down his small fragile face. He wouldn't wake up. His fingers were pushed into his hands and now bleeding badly. His sheets were no better then he was, covered in blood just as he. Now he started to mumble. " Please no. No they didn't do anything. Why? Why big brother? Why did you do this?" No kid needed to go through something like that. Uchiha or not a seven-year-old is tender and should be looked after not tortured like this.

I picked up the kid off his bed and rocked him in my arms as I took him to the bathroom to wash him up. Anko now stood in the bathroom door watching me and helping me clean his hands. Yet through the whole thing the boy didn't wake up. He just lay in my arms mumbling. " Shhh Sasuke. Wake up it's okay. Anko and I are here." I whispered into his ears. The younger ones eye began to flutter open.

" Kakashi? Anko?" was all that left his lips for the first time in days. He said it not in surprise but in relief knowing we were here to protect him.

" Yes." Anko nodded here head rubbing his cheek. She was good with him. Hell she was amazing with him. She acted like he was her son and nothing was going to touch Sasuke on her guard.

Sasuke seem to notice that he was being held like a baby in my arms and started to struggle. I let him climb down and star into my eyes. I didn't know why he did but that's all he did was star. I wanted to ask but then he started to speak. " Listen I know the last thing you two wanted was me so you don't need to be wasting your time because the Hokage said so. I can take care of myself so you two just pretend I'm not here if you want. I don't mind, I'm used to being alone." He turned his back on us and began to walk away.

By reaction I grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and pulled him toward Anko and I. We both embraced the young boy. " Sorry Sasuke it doesn't work that way. You were placed under are care and we will take care of you. You're part of the family now kid, deal with it." I told him. I had my mask off so he could see my smile. I didn't mind him seeing me without it on, or Anko they both didn't even bother to talk about it to me so why wear it?

" I don't understand. Why would you want me? I just take up space and cost you more money. Plus we aren't even related, why go through all this for me?" He had on a face that made him look like a lost puppy.

" Because Sasuke like I said we are a family now. Blood or no blood between us you are now our son and that's that." A look of shock appeared on his tiny little face. Anko had her arm around his shoulder while I was bent down in front of him at his level.

" Did you just say I was your son?" He whispered with hope.

" Only if you want to be. I mean we would be happy to be your mom and dad. Just be prepared for some screw-ups. We have never done this before." Anko replied for me.

Sasuke smiled at us two. That was the first time in the month that he spent with us that he smiled. " Yes. Yes I want to be your guys son." He seemed so happy now that I forgot to ask about his dream. I would do that after this.

" Then we all agree. Sasuke tomorrow we will take you to see the Hokage and it will be official." Anko was beaming just like Sasuke. I was going to be a father tomorrow! I always wanted a son. Just to teach new jutsu's to and train with. I already loved Sasuke but now it can be real family love.

" Good now Anko go back to bed I'll finish up here. Sasuke come with me." I said gently like a father talked to a two-year-old. Sasuke and Anko both did as told and soon I was in the young boys room. " Sasuke here." I lifted him onto his bed ad tucked him in. That's when a scared look found it's self on Sasuke's face.

" Sasuke what wrong?" I asked.

" Kakashi I know you will be my dad tomorrow but I still see them. I see them die over and over again. And it just keeps getting worse." I was now holding him to my chest rubbing his head.

" Sasuke it's okay to be afraid things like that are scary stuff. Everyone has nightmares. Even the strong are scared at one point." ' So that's what he dreamt of. His family getting slaughtered.' Sasuke had tears in his eyes that he was battling to keep in. "Sasuke it's okay. Let your tears fall. I won't tell anyone. I promise." With that Sasuke pushed his face deeper in my chest and cried. I pulled his face out and wiped every tear away.

Soon the young on had pulled it together and stopped crying. I tolled him I would stay with him until he fell asleep. And I did. After fifteen minuets with his eyes shut I left the room.

" Remember Sasuke, even the strong are scared at one point. Also I will always love you, my son."

A/N: Please review this chapter! I only have one review out of my four stories! Those are **Just Us, That's my boy, **and **Standing in the Rain. **And yes there will be more coming.


	2. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Ages:**

**Kakashi: 29-years-old**

**Anko: 28-years-old**

**Sasuke: 14-years-old**

**Seven years later.**

KAKASHI POV.

It's been seven years sense Sasuke became are son. They have been great only now Sasuke is fourteen and has a thing for his attitude. He used to be great, nothing but smiles. All of are friends loved him when he was around and not training. Now we see him twice a day.

(His schedule.)

**6:00 a.m. – get up and ready**

**6:45 a.m. – eat and meet up w/ Naruto and gang**

**7:15 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. – go to school**

**2:45 p.m. to 3:30p.m. – Work shift at diner w/ Hinata**

**3: 35 p.m. to 4:45 p.m. – train and avoid family**

**5:00 p.m. to 5:50 p.m. – do homework**

**6: 00 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. – eat dinner**

**6:45 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. – hang w/ Naruto and gang**

**9:15 p.m. to 10:15 p.m. – free time**

**10:30 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. – sleep **

See no family time in there what so ever. His free time is him on the Internet talking to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto is like his new brother sense age seven and a half to well forever. Sakura is his best girl friend but not girl friend. Well Anko, the rest of his friends but Sakura, and I all know those two like each other. Still see what we go through. Oh its five Sasuke should be coming home now.

" Dad I'm home. I got loaded with trig homework so I might skip dinner." Sasuke walked into my study with his face looking for a response.

" Why don't you just do it during your free time. Your mother wants to talk to you about something. Skipping dinner is not a good way to start it."

" Thanks for the warning. What does she want?"

" Well you are just goanna have to wait and find out because I do not know."

" Gee thanks for the help. If I know what I did wrong it would help me get my story straight."

" Which is why she doesn't tell me anymore. She knows I would tell you and help you cheat."

" BOYS! I'm home Sasuke I want to talk to you later!" Anko called from the kitchen. Ooooh wonder what Sasuke did? She didn't seem angry.

"K!" Sasuke shouted as we both went to the next room. " Hey mom. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Lady Tsunade stopped me in ANBU head quarters and told me about you and school. Anything you want to tell your father and I?" things were starting to get interesting.

" Um well Naruto and Hinata are going out. But how does that have to do with school?"

" She told me that you were at the top of your class." ' Yes good news!' " But that you fell asleep in Trig yesterday. Not only that but you seem to be moaning in pain while sleeping during class. Care to explain?"

' Oh no. Sleeping in class is bad enough but don't tell me they are back.'

" Well I fell asleep during class is because I have been pulling all nighters sense I can't sleep."

" Why can't you?" now I was butting in.

" Well they are kind of back."

"WHAT!!" Anko and I both screamed at this news. I mean they couldn't be back! " When and how long?" I turned serious.

" For about a week."

" Why not tell us?" Anko seemed hurt.

"Well I thought they would just go away like they did back then. Now they won't go away." Sasuke plopped himself a seat on the coach and sighed. Anko and I did the same. What was next Sasuke committing suicide? No. They can't come back!

" Sasuke come with me." Yet again like back in the day in a gentle voice. And yet again he followed. In the room I told him to sit on are bed just like old times.

" Kakashi I'm sorry. I should have told you but I had my reasons. I thought you would think I was weak if I couldn't handle it at my age." His head dropped in shame.

" Sasuke I would never think you were weak cause of that. Remember what I told you when you were a kid?"

" That it's okay to be afraid things like that are scary stuff. Everyone has nightmares. Even the strong are scared at one point. I know I know. But dad I'm fourteen!"

" Exactly you are fourteen. Normal fourteen-year-olds can't bench 234 pounds. But you can. Hell most teens haven't even almost fallen off a cliff at ten but that didn't stop you. For once be a kid and let me help. Now lie down and get comfortable." He did as told like always. I lied beside him and rubbed his head. " Now Sasuke I'm right here and won't let anything happen to you. Just close your eyes and sleep." After only ten minuets he was out like a light. He jumped a few times in his sleep and all I had to say was, " Even the strong get scared sometimes." And he was back asleep.

Little did I know that Anko was standing in the door watching the whole scene. 'Kakashi you will never change. That soft spot for Sasuke will never change.'


	3. The new member

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ages

**Kakashi: 37 years old**

**Anko: 36 years old**

**Sasuke: 22 years old**

**Sakura: 22 years old**

KAKASHI POV

IN KOHONA HOSPITAL (can't spell)

Sasuke was tapping his feet like crazy waiting impatiently outside of room 1416, in the maternity ward. That's right on this very night the Uchiha clan would be revived once again. You are probably wondering whom with. Well she was known as Sakura of the Haruno clan, but is now known as Sakura of the Uchiha clan.

" Kakashi?" I was snapped out of my thought by a worried Sasuke.

" Yes."

" How much longer?"

I began to laugh at the boy who was now a full grown man. " Sasuke babies can take up to eighteen hours to be born. Sakura just started labor two-hours ago. Patients is a virtue."

" What happened to even the strong? You've been spiting out that crap all my life and now you go and change your saying."

" Sure why not. Change is always welcomed."

" Kakashi you haven't read a different book in fifteen years. Even who your wife gave you something you read that thing in front of her. Now you are saying change is welcomed. That's bull shit."

" Watch your language your mother is back with food."

"Hey boys how Sakura?"

" If only I knew. I can't come in till she is actually giving birth. This hospital is one big hel-." Sasuke was cut off by a little girl running and jumping on his lap. She had dark purple hair and deep onyx eyes, one with a hint of red in it. You guessed it she is Anko and I daughter. Her name is Aire. (R-e)

" Watch it Sasuke there is a five-year-old in the room." Anko had her warning tone in her voice.

" Ooooh big brother is in trouble."

" He's not in trouble Aire. He's just nervous about the baby coming."

" Sasuke are you and Sakura going to have a baby boy?" she asked with her curios eyes.

" I don't know. Sakura wouldn't tell me. She wants it to be a surprise."

" Sasuke." Tsunade's head popped out of the room. " Sasuke she is ready. You can come in now."

Sasuke nodded but before he left I walked up to him and whispered into his ear, " Even the strong." He let out a small laugh and smirked.

Three Hours Later

Sasuke walked out of the room with a few tears in his eyes and what seemed to be a broken hand. " Sakura." He whispered as an explanation. We all nodded knowing she had some temper issues. We followed Sasuke into the room to see Sakura holding a blue blanket with a small baby boy.

"He's beautiful." Anko whispered.

" I knew it! What are you going to name him?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. " So what does the all powerful Daddy want to name his new son?"

"Tsuyoi Kagi Uchiha." That was a perfect name. Tsuyoi meaning strong, Kagi meaning fire.

"Perfect." An exhausted Sakura stated pacing Sasuke their son and pacing out.

" Here Anko I want to talk to dad." Sasuke gave Tsuyoi to Anko. This time I followed Sasuke.

" Yes Sasuke."

" Kakashi I know that even the strong get scared, but I am so afraid. What if I suck as a father? I've never done this before."

I held his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Away from the crowd of Sasuke's friends wanting to see the baby. " Sasuke you will do fine. I've seen the way you are with Aire and you will be a great dad. Trust me. You are strong and I know you are afraid but everything is going to be great."

" Thanks dad."

" Come on Sakura should be waking soon." Sasuke followed me to room seeing Naruto holding the baby.

Sakura soon opened her eyes smiling. " Hey." Sasuke leaned down to see Sakura's face. " Look what we made." He took Tsuyoi and gave him to Sakura.

"He's beautiful. Why did you name him Tsuyoi?"

" It means strong. Kakashi told me even the strong can be afraid, but I can tell seeing who his mommy is he will be strong."

" Even the strong uh."


	4. Times have changed

A/N: I think this might be my last update. I mean I haven't gotten a review in three months. On any of my stories. So just please r&r

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

SASUKE POV

"Everyone has nightmares. Even the strong are scared at one point." The words kept traveling through my head. For some reason nothing stops those two sentences from creeping up on me over and over again. I really should be sleeping after all it is three in the morning, but I couldn't help it. I had my son's wake up schedule almost memorized. Here it comes, 5 4 3 2 … " Ahhhh!"

" Sasuke… your turn." Sakura whispered. She shouldn't bother even telling me this. It's been my turn for the past two weeks.

" Yes honey I know." I groaned as my bear feet touched the cold wood floor. A shiver ran down my spin as I left my room for the nursery. ' Why did we make that room down the hall? Oh yeah that was the way my eight month pregnant short tempered wife wanted!'

" Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Tsuyoi cried. I could tell he wasn't just hungry, he needed to be changed. ' Great that's his mothers department.'

" Shhh, daddy's here. I got cha." I picked him up and carried him to the changing table. **(I really do not want to give details, because well I really don't want to get into that stuff, so yeah!) **Once done I gave him his bottle. He was so peaceful and innocent; I just couldn't imagine how I could have had any part in making such a beautiful life. I was done feeding him pretty fast so I burped him and that was normally when I would leave him in his crib to go back to sleep. But this time was different the other times. I felt as if he was looking into knowing my past and not caring in the least. " Someday you're going to have to learn about daddy's past. It's not a good one but remember he still loves you and would do anything for you. Your name might mean strong, but even the strong can get scared." Kakashi appeared in my mind for a moment. His onyx eyes looked up to me as if telling me to talk some more, so I did. " Your grandpa told me that long ago. He is very wise and I love him very much. Just as I love you very much."

" Uhhh!" he let out a small yawn and looked at me again.

I placed him back into his crib and gave him a kiss on the forehead and I left the room. Nothing was going to take this kid away from me. He was my life now, and I would protect him to the very end. Just as Kakashi did for me.

Three years later: Morning Sakura POV

"Tsuyoi stop it. Daddy will be home any minuet." I yelled at my hyper active nothing like his father at this age three-year-old. I think Naruto spent way to much time with this kid over the years.

" Ow!!" I heard from down the hall. Oh no. What did he do now?

" Baby what's wrong?" I scooped him up in my arms bridal style.

" I-iii hurt my leg." He held on to him leg as if was about to fall off. So I set him on the couch in the living room and began to inspect the leg. Lucky for him he just cut some of the skin, nothing a band-aid couldn't fix.

" I home." Great he decides to come home now! He will never trust me home alone with my own son again! " Sakura what's wrong?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Oh nothing Tsuyoi just hurt his leg. I'm healing it now." He frowned.

" That's all?"

" Yeah that's all." I didn't know how to react to him. He was frowning as if disappointed but he didn't act like he had a problem when he spoke.

" Then why is he balling his eyes out?"

" Because he is three. Toddlers can be over dramatic."

" I can see that. Are you done?"

" Yes. Why?" Sasuke bent down and picked up Tsuyoi and left the room.

" D-daddy where are we going?"

" To my old room, which is now your room."

" Why?"

" Here." He didn't answer the question but put Tsuyoi on his bed and bent down to his level so Sasuke could look at him in the eye. " Listen Tsuyoi you need to look where you are going. You really scared your mom there. And when you scare your mom you scare me." Tsuyoi looked at Sasuke as if he was crazy.

" Daddy not scared. Ever."

" Yes daddy can get scared. He gets really scared when you are hurt. Mommy is the same way. So please be more careful."

" Daddy not gets scared." Tsuyoi crossed his arms and made a pouting face as if he was saying he was not budging on the subject.

" Yes he does."

" Daddy strong."

" Maybe but daddy can get scared. I am going to tell you what grandpa told me." Tsuyoi leaned forward at the mention of his grandfather.

" Grandpy!"

" Yes grandpa. Do you want to know what he told me?"

" Yeah!!" he clapped his hands really fast. There were three men in the world that Tsuyoi loved and that was Sasuke: daddy, Kakashi: Grandpy, and Naruto: Uncy. And Kakashi made a close second to Sasuke.

" Grandpa told me, even the strong can get scared." The toddler's eyes bugged out in shock.

" Really?"

" Yes really." Sasuke laughed.

I always wondered when I would here that philosophy again. I guess it was going to pop up sooner or later.

" Now it's time for you to take your nap. So sleep tight." Sasuke bent down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. " Night."

" Night daddy."

Sasuke walked out of the room and saw me smirking. " What?" He asked looking confused.

" Even the strong uh?" I looked at him with a smile. He just smirked as well.

**A/N: so please review sense you just read the story. Well I might have an idea for the next one but I need you to help me on more stories.**


	5. Flash of the past

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto

SASUKE POV

Five years had past sense I first told my son what Kakashi had told me. Sense then Sakura had blessed me with two other children. Emi my six-year old daughter and my four-year old son Haru. Each of them Tsuyoi loved very much, and tried his hardest to protect. Over the years he even started to tell his siblings about what I told him. And when they didn't believe him, he told them a story. This story was a true one. It had happened two weeks after I taught my son 'even the strong'.

Tsuyoi POV

I was walking down the hall getting back from the academy like I did every day when I was stopped by Emi and Haru running at me like the house was caught on fire. 'Oh know.' I thought. 'Here they come.'

" Tsuyoi! You're home!" Emi clapped her hand and Haru just smiled like all four year olds did when they saw someone they loved. " Hey brother can you tell us the story again?" Emi asked with excitement in her voice. 'I knew it. Any time mom and dad were still at work and I got home early I was automatically the entertainment for the kids.

" Sure." I answered as we walked into the house. When we made our way to the living room I stopped in the kitchen to signal Sora (my mom and dad paid her to watch Emi and Haru.) that she could leave. All she did was nod. Once she left I went into the living room and sat down on the coach. Emi looked at me with her emerald eyes filled with excitement. Although it was funny when her long pink hair got in the way of her eyes. When I looked a Haru his dark emerald eyes were just looking around the house wondering why for once in his life he was sitting down. His raven hair lucky for me didn't get in his way. If it did he would get so annoyed he would tug at it and hurt himself.

"Come on brother tell us the story!" Emi urged.

" Okay, okay I tell it." I took a breath and cleared my throat.

Flashback in Tsuyoi POV

" I was in my room taking my normal nap when I heard something outside. Naturally I was scared when mom didn't come in and tell me everything was fine. So I did what most three year olds would have done, I got up out of bed and tip toed to look in the hall. When I saw no one out there I walked to the kitchen. Again no one was there. I finally got so scared I screamed for mom. After a minute of waiting I heard nothing. Dad said it was fine to get scared so I allowed my self to freak out.

" MOMMY, DADDY!" I cried and still no one responded to my call. " GRANPY, GRANNY!" Yet again no one answered. I ran outside and saw the worst thing in my life. Dad was on his knees begging another ninja to leave his family alone. I looked over and saw mom with two men hold her down in chalkra draining handcuffs with a kunai to her neck. Suddenly I felt that I was being lifted off the ground. I looked up and to see who was doing this praying it was grandpa when I saw another ninja. He had tattoo's all up his arms and had dark hazel eyes with beaming midnight hair that was pulled back into a long pony-tail.

" Well well what do we have here?" he smirked as he pulled out another kunai. " Looks like Uchiha here lied to us when he said no one was in the house. Maybe we should teach him to be more honest." The man brought the kunai to my neck and pushed it ever so slightly making me scream in pain.

" Let Him Go!" Father roared springing up trying to reach me only to be restrained by the ninja that was behind him.

" Well let him go and your wife too. We will even not bring any harm to your little village if you do us one little favor." I could tell that man was the leader. Fear was in my mothers' eyes along with tears. Dad had the same expression only minus the tears. He was looking straight at me. I could see him mouth something. After a second or two I realized he said 'don't be scared. I will protect you.' I nodded to him signaling I got it.

My dad turned to face the leader with a cold glare. " And what exactly is this favor?"

" Easy die." Horror appeared on my mothers' face.

" No! Sasuke don't! I heard her scream. Dad looked back to her with his eyes showing a broken heart. He next looked to me, by now tears were running down my face and I couldn't take it anymore.

" No daddy no go." I whispered. Dad looked at me still. "DADDY NO GO!" I shouted. This time my dad tried to take a step forward to me, again only to be stopped by the leader to pull him back.

" It's you or your boy and wife." He taunted.

My dad looked down to the ground as if it would help make up his mind. That's when we heard him asking the question we all wanted an answer to, " Why?"

The leader smiled at my dads' pain. I wanted to just kill him but I was only three and couldn't do anything. "Because you never came when Lord Orochimaru asked you to come. You stayed here with your pathetic friends and stupid mother and father who never really loved you!" He yelled at my father punching him to the ground.

Dad didn't move. He just stayed on the ground until he heard that man said grandma and grandpa were stupid and never loved him. Dad stood up and glared at the man. " You can insult me all you want. You can beat me to the ground and six feet under for all I care, but never! And I mean never insult my family and say they don't love me **ever **again." Dad hissed while he pocked the man in the chest pushing him back. The man laughed at his threat and pointed his finger to the ninja holding me. Suddenly I felt and presser again on my neck and I let out a whimper because of the pain.

Dad turned to me eyes widened. The man put a hand on dads' shoulder. " You know you have gained to many weakness over the years. What ever happened to the great Sasuke Uchiha? Claimer of a thousand lives. The sharingone warrior. Or was that all just lies?" He whispered into dads' ear.

That was when dad did something so surprising; he looked at me with one tear in his eye and then to mom and whispered, "Even the strong." After that he turned back to the man and punched him so hard he flew about ten feet away. He turned toward to the ninja holding me and said in a very firm voice, " If you don't want to die I suggest you remove the kunai and put my son down, then order your men to release my wife, and then beg for her mercy. Because she looks pretty pissed." Dad then activated his sharingone and was suddenly set free of the ninja's grasp.

" You two let the women go!" The two other ninja did as instructed. When mom was back on her feet she picked the two men up and threw them just a little further then dad had punched their leader. She turned and glared at the ninja who just let me go. He quickly backed away from me and ran toward his leader. When he almost got past dad he was all of the sudden knocked out with dads' fist. Swiftly dad picked him up and threw him just past moms' two ninja.

I ran as fast as I could to dad when he turned to face me once again. Mom did the same. When I reached him he was bent down so he could pick me up, and he did. Dad plucked me up and hugged me tight. Mom also was there and dad put an arm around her as well. But the family hug had to be broken fast so dad could call in to the ANBU that he and mom just got four S-rank criminals under their custody. Mom quickly ran toward the men and cuffed them all the way she was cuffed. Finally she tied them all together bringing the bundle over to wait for ANBU with the family.

" Uh…" The leader was starting to regain conciseness. When he did he looked over to dad. " How? How did you beat me? I had the great Uchiha scared and was still beaten."

Dad walked over to him and bent down to his level. " Like I said to my family. Even the strong get scared. But here is the thing, it is what you do with that fear that shows weather you are a great ninja or not. And as you just saw I was scared but I love my family more then I was afraid of you." Dad then looked at me and waved for me to come over. I did as instructed and meat dads' gaze.

" Yes dad?"

" Here son. I want you to show this man how much you were scared." I smiled. I pulled my fist back a quickly punched the man in the nose causing it to bleed and mom even said I broke it. Dad smiled also and ruffled my hair.

" That's my boy. You got your mothers punching skills that's for sure." He picked me up and carried me over to mom. " Here buddy go with mom in the house while I wait for ANBU." He set me down and gave mom a peck on the cheek and left. I walked with mom in the house remembering what dad had just said. 'Even the strong.'"

END Flashback still Tsuyoi POV

" And that was about it. When the ANBU realized dad and mom had caught the top four men on the criminal list for the hidden sound dad got bumped up to leader of the ANBU Black-ops." Emi clapped her hands and jumped in the air while Haru just smiled and looked at me as if he wanted to hear more.

" Brother how did you remember all of that?" Emi asked me.

" Well when ever I asked for a story at night mom or dad would always choose that one. So I guess it just stuck in my memory." Emi looked at me with an oh face. By then we heard the door open and two familiarly chalkras' entered the house.

" Hey kids sorry we're late, your mom decided that she needed to stop and talk to every person in the village." Emi and Haru ran to dad to tackle him in a hug. Mom came around the corner with Haru on her waist. He must of not been able to get to dad first.

" That's not true it's just unlike your father I have friends in this village." She shot back.

" Well your so called friends talk way to much." Dad said lifting an eyebrow. Mom just glared at him telling us all to drop the subject. " So what did you kids do while we were gone?" Dad asked changing the subject.

I jus rolled my eyes. He knew exactly what we well me did. " What cha think?"

" Well I am guessing you didn't make dinner. So I am going to have to get to work after getting back from work." Dad sighed.

" Why can't mommy do it?" Haru asked.

" Well don't tell her but, mommy can't cook." Dad said just loud enough for mom to hear.

" Oh shut up!" We heard mom yell from the kitchen.

" What are you doing in there? You could catch the house on fire." Dad said just to egg mom on.

" This is coming from the walking fire hazard." She thumped him on the chest. All dad did was bend down and gave her a peck on the lips. " You know I love you but, I hate at the same time. God I hate how you can do that to a person." Dad just smirked. When mom turned to me she asked, " So what did you guys do?"

I rolled my eyes again and said her line, " Even the strong eh?" she laughed and looked at me with joy filled eyes.

" Just like your dad." She said while shacking her head.

SASUKE POV

As I said Sakura had blessed me. And I only hope that I had blessed her and these children. I hope they would grow to be strong ninja that didn't put themselves first or the mission. I hoped they took pride in their work and would protect their team. I also hoped they would learn the lesson I was taught and was now teaching them… " That even the strong can be afraid."

Being orphaned at a young age I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. But now when I look back on it what happened was probably the best thing ever in my life. Kakashi taught me everything and for that I thank him. Anko and Kakashi were my true parents and now they are my kids' grandparents. They truly dissever the titles grandpy and granny.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like it. This was more of a dramatic part of the story showing Sasuke venerable and also his future. Or what I hope to be his future. Please review. My next update I hope to be Emi's first date. So yes they will be older once again. And oh joy Sasuke is her dad! So please again please review!**


	6. The First DATE!

Disclaimer: Spps… guess what? I still don't own Naruto!!

**Ages: **

**Sasuke- 36 years old**

**Sakura- 36 years old**

**Tsuyoi- 16 years old**

**Emi- 14 years old**

**Haru- 12-years old**

**Kakashi – 53 years old**

**Anko- 52 years old**

Sasuke's POV

Today could be described in one simple word… suckish. I know as an Uchiha I am supposed to have proper grammar and crap like that but I mean today I have my reasons. Tonight Emi is going on her first **date**!! And as you should be able to tell I am not happy about this. Of course I had no say what so ever on if she could attend this date. Sakura said yes faster then I could open my mouth to say no. Something tells me she did that on purpose.

Flashback

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. I was sitting in my chair reading the paper sense the mayhem of breakfast and lunch had died down. Tsuyoi and Haru were outside practicing with kunai. And Emi was upstairs on the computer talking to friends. Sakura walked in from the kitchen after finishing doing the dishes from lunch and sat on my lap forbidding me from reading. "Yes." I pulled the paper down so I could see her.

" Oh nothing I just wanted to sit." She smiled at me.

" So you chose on my lap?" I cocked an eyebrow.

All she could do was open her mouth when we heard Emi running then falling down the stairs. I clapped my hands lightly and said, " Lady and gentlemen Emi Uchiha." She just glared at me and ran up to Sakura.

" Mom guess what?!?" She had excitement pasted on her face.

" What sweetie?"

" A guy asked me out!! Can I go please!!" She was bouncing up and down. I was just about to answer no when Sakura had her own ideas.

" Yes you may go." She turned and looked at me and continued, " And your **father **and I trust you so your curfew is eleven o'clock." She said father with a strict meaning for me to shut up and go along with it. Only I didn't.

I picked myself up off the seat and looked at Sakura with harsh eyes. " No." I said clear as day. Emi looked at me in shock. When the backdoor opened Haru and Tsuyoi came walking in.

" Hey Emi what's going on?" Haru asked. Tsuyoi just looked board until he saw his sisters' face. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Your father is being a pain in the ass. That is what is going on." Sakura snapped looking at me. Emi ran to her brothers and whispered what had happened.

" Mom I think dad is right. Emi shouldn't be dating at fourteen. Boys will just take advantage of her." Tsuyoi said getting a nodded of agreement from me.

" Shut up brother you have no right to say I am not ready!" Emi shouted at him.

" No he doesn't." I said everyone looked confused at me. " But I do have that right as your father. And I say you're not ready and you're not going. That's that." I crossed my arms and gave Emi a stern look.

Sakura just bounced right back. " Emi is as old as Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and I when we started dating. We weren't taken advantage of." It was a starting contest between her and I.

" Well Emi is not you, Ino, Hinata, or Tenten. She is my daughter and I don't think she is ready so this is the end of the discussion." I turned around and started to walk away but she stopped me yet again.

" No it is not. And are you sure it is Emi that isn't ready, or is it you who isn't?"

" It is Emi." I stated with no emotion.

Then came the sentence that no dad ever wanted his baby girl to ever say, " Uh dad why are you doing this! I **hate** you!!" When those three words left her mouth she ran up-stairs crying. With Sakura glaring a whole in my back.

" Great look what you did. You where so caught up in the fact that she was your little girl that you didn't see her grow up. What happened to even the strong? I thought they could be afraid. But you are refusing to face that fear of your little baby girl becoming a women." She also followed Emi running up the stairs banging on the door insisting I was not next to her. I was really hurt by what just left Sakura's mouth.

" Dad?" I looked over at Tsuyoi who was standing next to Haru.

" Yes."

" Did sister mean what she said? Does she really hate you?" Haru asked this question. Lucky for me Tsuyoi answered.

" No she didn't." Then Tsuyoi pulled Haru outside for more training giving me some alone time.

I left a note to Sakura telling her I was going over to see Kakashi and that I was sorry for how I made her and Emi feel. I said that I was going to get advice from my father and needed time to think what he says over. After I was done writing I started to the door. Grabbing my keys as I walked past the key hooks. Shutting the door I made my way to Kakashi and Anko's home three miles from here.

Kakashi's House

I knocked on the door once as I always did and waited for someone to answer. After a minute of waiting Anko came to the door. She had a smile on her face the instant she meat my eyes. " Hello Sasuke." She said in a cheerful tone. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. There home was quiet charming. She led me to their old-fashioned living room and offered me a seat. When I sat down she let her smile tone down. " So what brings the leader of ANBU black-ops to my home?"

" I need advice from you and dad." Her face showed she was confused so I filled her in. " Emi wants to go on her first date." Anko then let out a small chuckle.

" That's all. Hey Kakashi get in here. Sasuke came to visit." Almost instantly Kakashi was in the living room pulling his mask up all the way.

" Sasuke what brings you here?"

" You know I have seen you without your mask on before. What's with keeping it on?"

" You're not answering my question."

" You didn't answer mine."

" What did you do?" Kakashi looked at me with his skeptical eyes.

I took a deep breath. " I might have gotten in a tiny fight with Sakura over Emi." Kakashi groaned.

" What about Emi?"

" Her first date." I plopped myself down on the coach and Kakashi and Anko joined me. " It's just I don't think she is ready. I mean come on she is only fourteen."

" Sasuke when you were fourteen you and Sakura had already taken an interest in each other." Anko said with her motherly tone being used.

" She is right you know. And something tells me that it's not Emi that isn't ready for her to grow up. I think you're afraid of loosing your little girl." Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and started to rub it. " Sasuke she was bound to grow up at one point."

" Yeah but why now? Why couldn't she be like her brothers and think dating is over rated?" Anko laughed.

" Because she is a girl. Honey girls mature faster in most cases and take an interest in the other sex faster. It is perfectly natural." She was still laughing and making my left eye twitch.

" So what do I do? Allow her to go out with some boy I don't even know and or approve."

" If you haven't meat the boy how can you judge him? Before he takes Emi out just get to know him. Not interrogate but bond with." She smiled.

" I don't do bonding." I glared.

" But you do love your daughter. And this might be your only chance to show her that you think she is ready." Kakashi was right. I had to do this.

I took another deep breath. " Fine." Was all I said as I headed toward the door.

" Remember Sasuke… Even the strong." Kakashi said as I left the house heading for mine.

End Flashback

And that is how I got here. Sitting on this coach waiting for this guy to show up and take my daughter out to who knows where and do who knows what! So all in all in a nut shell I was freaking scared!! Ding Dong! I got up and walked over to the door to see what boy my daughter would be going out with. When I opened it I was shocked. There before me was Kaito, **Naruto's** son!! " Good evening Mr. Uchiha." He said to me showing off his fathers blue eyes.

" Hello. I trust you will be taking great care of my daughter."

" Oh yes sir. I promise to protect her with my life." I glared at him. " Not that we will be going any place that would cause me to have to protect her." My glare was harder. " But that doesn't mean I wouldn't." If even possible my glare intensified. " I'm just going to shut up." At that I smirked.

" Daddy leave Kaito alone." I heard Emi holler. When I looked back I saw my baby girl in her dark blue skinny jeans and her white thick tang top with her crimson spaghetti strap over it, along with her white high tops. Her hair was down and needless to say she looked beautiful.

" You look amazing." Kaito said in aw.

" Yes she does." I said. Then I watched my daughter walk off with my best friends son.

I felt to arms hold my neck pulling my head to right. "Yes."

" Are you scared?"

" Yep."

" Why?"

I groaned. " Because even the strong can get scared sometimes."

" That's the over protective daddy we all know and love."

" Yeah yeah shut up."

" You know the Tsuyoi is on a mission and Haru is sleeping over at Neji's house with his son."

" And?" I was getting interested.

" Well she won't be back till late. And I was thinking if you don't want to loose our baby girl. Just maybe we could make another one." I liked the sound of this.

" It is a fifty fifty shot." I sounded skeptical.

" Well then lets hope we get lucky." And with that we headed off to the bedroom. And I didn't even worry about Emi all night. So it turned out to be okay. This dating thing is easier then I thought.

A/N: Hey guys please review. I really want to please and I can't tell if I am doing that by not getting feed back. So just hit the review this story/ chapter button and write a comment. And please no single word reviews. It only takes a minute out of the hundreds in your day. So just type me what you think and I will quite nagging!

**-Bye **


End file.
